Hindu Deity Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Hindu deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Deva Physiology (Hindu god/God) *Devi Physiology (Hindu goddess/Goddess) *Suras Physiology Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the deities of Hindu Mythology. Applications *Additional Limbs *Auxiliary Organs **Multiple Arms **Multiple Heads ***360-Degree Vision ***Multiple Eyes *Avatars *Multiple Lives Deities 'The Trimurti' All: Transcendent Physiology, Cosmic Keystone. *'Brahma' **Creation ***Life Mastery **Omnificence **Omniscience **Power Bestowal **Samsara Manipulation *'Shiva' **Absolute Combat ***Infusion ***Martial Arts Intuition ***One-Man Army ***Ultimate Invincibility ***Weapon Proficiency **Destruction **Gender Transcendence **Nothingness Manipulation **Omni-Embodiment **Omnipotence **Purification **Spiritual Meditation *'Vishnu' **Balance **Cosmic Awareness **Indomitable Will **Life-Force Manipulation **Omni-Embodiment **Omnipresence **Preservation **Supernatural Life-Force **Ultimate Invincibility *'Harihara' **Balance **Cosmic Awareness **Composite Deity Physiology (Shiva and Vishnu) **Destruction **Ethereal Manipulation **Indomitable Will **Life-Force Manipulation **Nothingness Manipulation **Omnipotence **Preservation **Purification **Spiritual Meditation **Supernatural Life-Force **Ultimate Invincibility 'The Tridevi' *'Lakshmi' **Fearlessness **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Luck **Luck Bestowal **Quantity Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Intelligence **Supernatural Wisdom *'Parvati' **Absolute Force Manipulation ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation ***Divine Force Manipulation ***Energy Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation ***Positive Forces Manipulation ***Primordial Force Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Nature Manipulation *'Saraswati' **Autumn Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Omniscience **Performance Art Intuition **Reality Perception **Science Manipulation **Spiritual Meditation 'Other Major Deities' *'Agni' **Cosmic Projection **Enhanced Axemanship **Enhanced Staff Proficiency **Fire Embodiment **Knowledge Embodiment ***Supernatural Wisdom **Sacrifice Embodiment ***Ritual Magic ***Sacrifice Empowerment **Speech Manipulation **Stellar Physiology **Smoke Manipulation *'Chandra/Soma' **Age Shifting **Alchemy ***Potion Creation **Color Manipulation **Cosmic Telepathy ***Brain Manipulation ***Enhanced Intelligence ***Imagination Embodiment ***Mindshifting **Drink Manipulation ***Alcohol Manipulation ***Milk Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Morality Manipulation **Panempathy ***Compassion Embodiment ***Happiness Embodiment **Planetary Physiology ***Fertility Inducement ***Plant Manipulation *'Durga' **Absolute Force Manipulation **Cycle Embodiment **Diligence Embodiment **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Event Manipulation ***Past Manipulation ***Present Manipulation **Fear Masking **Form Embodiment ***Formlessness ***Presence Manipulation ****Unknown Inducement **Knowledge Embodiment **Omni-Augmentation ***Combat Empowerment **Weapon Manipulation ***Divine Weaponry **Victory Embodiment *'Ganesha' **Absolute Intelligence **Elephant Physiology **Literary Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Obstacle Manipulation ***Obstruction Removal **One-Man Army **Probability Manipulation **Supernatural Senses **Science Manipulation *'Hanuman' **Disease Immunity **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Flight **Invulnerability **Primate Physiology **Shapeshifting **Size Manipulation **Supernatural Condition *'Indra' **Absolute Combat ***Weapon Proficiency **Attack Prediction **Alcohol Manipulation **Demiurge Physiology **Combat Manipulation **Heaven Lordship **Path Manipulation **Sky Lordship ***Rainbow Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Cloud Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation ***White Lightning Manipulation ****Deity Lightning Manipulation **Trickster **Victory Embodiment **War Manipulation *'Kali' **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Change **Creation **Darkness Manipulation **Death Embodiment ***Death-Force Manipulation **Destruction **Supernatural Swordsmanship **Fear Inducement **Feral Mind **Omni-Empowerment **Preservation ***Salvation **Spiritual Meditation **Time Manipulation ***Spatial-Temporal Lock *'Kama/Rati' **Desire Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Beauty *'Kartikay/Murugan' **Absolute Combat **Power Bestowal **War Manipulation **Weapon Manipulation **Weapon Proficiency **Victory Inducement *'Krishna' **Compassion Embodiment **Empathy **Love Manipulation **Nigh Omnipresence **Trickster *'Maya' **Absolute Illusion **Dream Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Subjective Reality *'Radha' **Beauty Embodiment ***Beauty Manipulation **Compassion Embodiment ***Blessing Inducement ***Purification **Love Manipulation *'Rama' **Action Manipulation **Chivalry **Guardianship **Philosophy Manipulation **Rakshasa Physiology **Virtue Embodiment *'Ratri' **Guardianship **Lunar Empowerment **Night Manipulation **Shadow Mimicry **Umbrageous Teleportation *'Rudra' **10th Dimension Physiology - as sovereign of the Universe **Bow Manipulation ***Arrow Generation ***Enhanced Archery ***Super Speed Combat Archery **Disease Manipulation **Healing **Fear Inducement **Feral Mind **Hunting Intuition ***Predator Instinct ***Supernatural Tracking **Medicine Manipulation ***Medical Intuition ****Curing **Musical Weaponry **Peace Inducement **Storm Manipulation ***Air Manipulation ***Lightning Bolt Projection *'Savitr' **Blessing Inducement **Desire Embodiment ***Beauty Embodiment ***Gold Mimicry **Immortality Manipulation **Law Manipulation ***Contract Bestowal **Motion Manipulation ***Inertia Manipulation ***Warping Speed **Objectivism Embodiment ***Guardianship ***Preservation ***Universe Creation **Omnifarious **Planetary Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation **Solar Manipulation ***Light Generation **Subordination Manipulation ***God Summoning **Vehicle Manipulation *'Sita' **Good Manipulation **Happiness Manipulation **Probability Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment **Victory Manipulation *'Surya' **Fear Masking **Indomitable Will **Light Manipulation **Motion Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience **Solar Manipulation ***Solar Empowerment **Soul Manipulation *'Varuna' **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Power Bestowal ***Immortality Bestowal **Sky Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Water Form Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation ***Water Manipulation *'Vayu' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Supernatural Combat **Supernatural Strength **Life-Force Manipulation *'Vishvakarman' **Architecture Manipulation **Creation ***Constructs Creation ***Dimension Creation **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Inventing *'Yama' **Absolute Intelligence **Banishment **Death-Force Manipulation **Law Manipulation **Necromancy **Order Manipulation **Personal Domain **Punishment **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Variations * Asura Physiology * Kishin Physiology * Rakshasa Physiology Associations *Apsara Physiology *Gandharva Physiology *Garuda Physiology *Naga Physiology *Uchchaihshravas Physiology Known Users Gallery Hindug1.jpg|Daevas (Marvel Comics), the Hindu pantheon in the Marvel Universe. Shiva_H.png|Shiva (Valkyrie Crusade) Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) Lakshmi_H.png|Lakshmi (Valkyrie Crusade) Parvati_H.png|Parvati (Valkyrie Crusade) Saraswati H.png|Saraswati (Valkyrie Crusade) Durga_H.png|Durga (Valkyrie Crusade) Kama_H.png|Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) Yama H.png|Yama (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Ganesha=Deity.jpg|Ganesha, remover of obstacles. Shiva by GENZOMAN.jpg|Shiva the Destroyer Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers